Crazy Gamers
by Rikazaki Umeno
Summary: Seorang Gamers ? Freak ? ketemu gamers wanita ? kehidupan, pertemanan , persahabatan , cinta ? DLDR Rated M untuk kata-kata dan unsur kekerasan


**Note : ini kisah diambil dari kisah nyata , saya hanya mengganti karakter dengan tokoh yang ada di naruto , tidak ada request atau apapun itu , apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumin hehe**

Hei namaku Uzumaki Naruto .

Orang yang ga asik , hanya bias tertawa kalau orang lain membuat lelucon . Tapi sama sekali ga bias ngelucu , PARAH kan ?

Aku orang yang jarang banget beruntung . Tingkat keberuntunganku Cuma 0.000001% deh . contohnya kalau teman-temanku pada beli makanan ringan pasti dapet duit 100 Ryo . Sedangkan aku ? haha jangan harap pernah dapet . Aku punya sedikit cerita soal kebodohanku pada waktu SMA .

Aku ? aku cuman seorang pelajar yang hobi bermain game , gabisa dibilang hobi juga sih tapi lebih tepatnya dibilang **"MANIAK". **Ya itu lebih cocok untukku , tapi karena game terkadang aku mendapatkan pola berpikir yang lebih jernih , ya walaupun terkadang malah tolol sendiri kalau ketemu temen=temen yang bukan seorang gamers .

Pagi hari , di hari minggu yang cukup sepi menurutku . aku dan teman-teman duduk di depan internet-café , sedang mencari angin segar setelah semalaman bermain game .

Kalau lagi ngumpul-ngumpul begini dan otaknya pada lagi bego pada abis begadang , paling cocok emang ngecengin orang entah siapapun itu . aku selalu punya teman buat diajakin untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu . saat sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanku , oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkannya teman-temanku adalah Inuzuka Kiba , Nara Shikamaru , Akamichi Chouji , Uchiha Sasuke dan Rock Lee .

"sasuke , ada tukang sayur itu" aku memanggil sasuke untuk mengerjai tukang sayur tersebut .

Sasuke (temenku yang paling demen ngecengin orang , kaloku bilang ini makhluk udah kaya robot ga punya urat malu , tapi inilah yang ngebuat aku ketawa terus sewaktu ngumpul bareng dia)"mana? Ohh mbaa mbaa sayurr".

"ada apa ?" tukang sayur itu menegur dengan sopan . " Beli cabe mba . 5 kg ada ?" sasuke menunjukkan wajah polosnya dengan charisma yang memancar dari tubuhnya .  
"wah kalau 5 kg saya tidak ada , adanya tinggal 1kg" mba tukang sayur terlihat kebingungan , "Yasudah beli tempe aja 15 batang mba"  
"duh tidak ada , yang ada hanya 2 batang saja, emangnya buat apa beli tempe sebanyak itu?" mba tukang sayur itu terlihat semakin kebingungan , aku hanya menahan gelak tawaku .  
"buat ngasih oleh-oleh pacar saya , soalnya ibunya tukang sayur" jawab sasuke polos . "loh kok tukang sayur di kasih begituan?" mba-mba itu semakin kebingungan.  
"soalnya ibunya ga punya cabe sama tempe , makanya saya beliin biar ibunya jualannya lengkap" jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum .  
"emang kalau boleh tau ? ibunya siapa?" mba tukang sayur penasaran .  
"mba punya anak cewe ga?" sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan . "wah saya ga punya , soalnya saya baru nikah".

"berarti saya tidak jadi deh , kirain mba punya anak gadis". Sasuke tertawa sambil berlari menuju teman-temannya.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar , kukira mau beli beneran , WOI SINIKU LEMPAR BATU!" mba tukang sayur kesal karena dikerjain sasuke.

"bego banget tuh tukang sayur di kerjain". Naruto tertawa . " hahahahahaha" teman-temannya ikut tertawa . "lah bukan salahku , orang aku mau beli buat anaknya m eh dia ga punya anak ya gajadi beli deh aku".

Alhasil aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak bareng temen-temenku . berselah 15 menit setelah itu ada seorang cewe atau gadis atau apalah itu namanya , masuk ke internet-café yang sering jadi tempat aku ngumpul barneg temen-temen , sesosok cewe cantik berkacamata , sontak aku dan temen-temenku langsung berbisik .

"siapa tuh cewe?" aku bertanya . " gatau " kiba menjawab (kiba adalah seseorang yang paling sensitif kalau ada cewe cakep tapi tidak sesuai dengan criteria dia).

"itu pembantuku,HOAMMM" jawab shikamaru sambil menguap . "bukan itu selingkuhanku" kata chouji sambil makan kripik kentang . "itu tukang cuci dirumahku" kata lee dengan bersemangat .

"pada ngasal kalian" jawabku sambil sweet drop .

Si cewe tadi atau wanita tadi atau gadis tadi apalah itu cuman tertawa kecil karena mendengar percakapan kami .

Sasuke dengan tololnya manggil itu cewe " sst sst cewe udah mandi belom ?".

Si cewe tadi malah pura-pura ga denger dan masuk ke café gitu aja , aku dan anak-anak pada tertawa semua .

Aku orangnya paling penasaran kalau ada orang baru main ke café , apalagi cakep begini . dengan bodohnya aku pura-pura berjalan ke arah toilet , aku bilangnya mau ke toilet si izin sama anak-anak .

Padahal aku kedalam dan nyari tuh cewe . ternyata dia main di pojokan , aku pura-pura ke PC di belakanganya dan buka billing , biar dikira lagi main tetapi samar-samar aku lihat cewe tadi main game yang udah ga asing lagi , "HELL dia main SEAL" gumamku .

Entah mimpi apa aku semalam (mau mimpi gimana tadi malam aku begadang) . bakalan ada perang dunia nih kalau ngeliat beginian ada di café sini . aku buru-buru keluar biar anak-anak ga pada curiga, dan SHIIIT ! aku kepergok sasuke .

"Ngapain dari dalem nyet ?" kata sasuke . "(pura-pura bego) oh abis dari nyari duitku yang ilang tadi malam eh masih ada di PC ku , yauda aku ambil" jawabku .

"bisa aja lu nyet" jawab sasuke datar. " kau sendiri ngapain mau ke dalam ?" tanyaku .

"oh aku mau beli minum disuruh anak-anak dan sekalian ngecek di toilet mana tau kau ketiduran" jawab sasuke dengan sangat-sangat polos.

"yauda cepet nyet , aku kedepan dulu jumpain anak-anak". Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan sasuke .

Tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan yang kulakukan pagi itu , hanya mengobrol dan ngecengin orang . Entah berapa orang yang sudah menjadi korban kebiadapan teman-temanku , andai masuk dalam Koran, mungkin sudah habis 10 halaman hanya untuk menceritakan korbannya hahaha .

Aku pulang sendiri dengan tampang lemas karena habis begadang semalam , di jalan aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri dan pikiranku melayang-layang kaya orang gila . aku lagi mikir , " wah bakal ada PRIMADONA baru nih , cocok banget dah" .

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai dirumah , aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidur sampai sore . aku bangun seperti mimpi atau bagaimana , yang ada di otakku hanya internet café- internet café- internet café- internet café , tanpa perlu waktu lama aku langsung mandi , makan , dan minta uang sama ibu(oh ini tidak boleh terlupakan) dan langsung pergi .

Samar-samar aku masuk ke internet-café , tidak terlalu banyak yang main , hanya ada anak-anak kecil pada main , temen-temenku pada tidak ada , dan yang paling miris cewek yang tadi pun tidak ada .

Aku duduk-duduk sambil merokok di depan "apa tadi aku hanya mimpi ya ? ah masa mimpi sampai segininya …. Ahhh mimpi kalii …. Ahhhh masa sih ?" kurang lebih itulah yang ada di otakku waktu itu . tapi plakk , pikiran bodohku berhenti saat aku lihat ada cewe dianterin ayahnya masuk ke dalam café . samar-samar ku lihat " COCOK" ini cewe yang tadi pagi .

Ternyata dia mau ngeprint. Dan cocoknya lagi operator kaga ada , mau tidak mau aku yg ngeprint dan aku yg ngelayanin .

Dia minta aku ngeprintkan tugas sekolahnya , aku disuruh ganti-ganti namanya dan GOTCHA aku tau nama dia , nama dia adalah Yamanaka ino .

"mba ini mau di print berapa lembar ?" tanyaku , " 5 lembar aja mas , sekalian masukin USB nya" jawab ino .

"oke " jawabku dan mengerjakannya , "jadi berapa mas ? kata ino . "…. Aku bingung mau hargai berapa" pikirku dalam hati , aha aku dapat ide .

"Gratis aja mba , lagi promosi" jawabku berbohong biar kelihatan cool gitu , "ohh , yauda makasih ya mas" kata cewe itu a.k.a ino .

Si cewe itu pergi gitu aja tanpa dosa , dan alhasil aku cuman bengong-bengong soalnya tidak dapat hasil apa-apa , hanya tau namanya saja . Tidak lama berselang operator café yang pemalas ini datang .

"abis ngapain tuh cewe?" Tanya operator gaje ini . " Cuma minta kertas , terus aku kasih aja cuman selembar kok" jawabku berbohong .

Si operator duduk dan mengecheck PCnya , " loh ini siapa yang abis ngeprint? Wahh kacau kau , mau korupsi, mana sini sini bayar…."

"hehe berapa emang ?" jawabku sambil memasang tampang bloon .

"sini 500 ryo " jawab sang operator . " LAHH SIAL BANGET , NGEPRINT CUMAN 5 LEBAR 500 RYO , GILA KAU YA" jawabku .

"nahh benerkan tadi dia ngeprint , 5 lembar dikali 100 . soalnya tadi dia ngeprint warna , pass jadinya 500 ryo ." kata sang operator.

"nih 500 ryo hehe" aku memberikan uangnya dengan tampang malu dan langsung pergi .

"hahahaha gampang amat kau di kerjain , dah sana pergi pada rusak PC disini kalau kalian yang pada main " operator tertawa terbahak-bahak .

" sialan kau zzzzz" sambil pergi .

Aku gatau mau kemana , aku sms temen-temenku pada tidak ada yg balas , masih pada tidur kali ya . Alhasil aku pun pulang dan ngelanjutin mimpi-mimpiku .

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
